pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
1LugiaLover's Fan Characters
Work in progress..... I forget a lot of them... T^T Ones that have names like Super Happy Rainbow Chipmunk or WhateverIts2009 are ones with names made up randomly/for random Rps and stuff... Boys #Neops the Pikachu (He was my first! ^^) #Moondot the Torchic #Solarstripe the Charmander #Mordrid the Absol #Drizzle the Zoroark #Brendan the Pichu #Ember the Boappu (Pansear) #Pine the Yanappu (Pansage) #Nixx the Shadow Shaymin #Buzz the Ampharos #Fleece the Erufuun (Whimsicott) #Mike the Erufuun #Patch the Bagon #Marty the Cubone #Mitchell the Absol #Norris the Duskull/Dusclops #Louis the Teddiursa #Lune the Eevee #Tumble the Riolu/Lucario #Harley the Banette #Haze the Banette #Riddle the Umbreon #Emblem the Sableye #Peridot the Sableye #Meme the Tigetario #Flick the Eevee #Dalton the Umbreon #Will the Pachirisu #Leo the Cubone #Split the Aipom #Toffee the Sentret #Galleon the Nidorino #Phantos the Eevee #Timmy the Tabunne #Storm the Lugia #Scathe the Lugia #Cori/Drake the Pikachu #Lightbane the Growlithe #Shadow the Umbreon #Circut the Magnemite #Spark the Magnemite #Negative the Magneton #Seeker the Lillipup #Blitz the Darumaka #Kit the Deerling #Salem the Purrloin #Erik the Pidove #Bolt the Raichu #Stryke the Ariados #Silence the Banette #Zaal the Yanma #Rodi the Butterfree #Anubis the Umbreon #Choco the Mew #Chip the Shuppet #Sword the Gengar #Zade the Gengar #Sniffle the Cubchoo #Tumble the Throh #Waffle the Vanillish #Lemming the Sawsbuck #Neos the Latimew #Fitz the Sableye #Cinder the Reshiram #Dasher the Jolteon #Chains the Kabutops #Wolfe the Arcanine #Motzart the Chatot #Gash the Gallade #Louis the Mummion #Blayde the Sablade #Volte the Sabolt #Geoff the Leavanny #Jatz the Whirlipede #Wishfern the Growlithe #Jake the Meinfoo/Mienshao #Schnee the Kyurem #Whispertail the Floatzel #Gabriel the Tirtouga/Carracosta #Ren the Litwick #Zanos the Mew #Horus the Flaon (Pokemon Chaos Black Fire starter) #Luke the Terrakion #Roger the Terracito #Breezey the Volbeat #VicTim the Doduo #Nexiss the Shadow Lugia #Kayde the Victini #Ash the Typhlosion #Soot the Monferno #Donatello the Pidgey/Pigeotto #Antonio the Pidgey #Twihaze the Darkrai #Samuel the Mothaqua #Tim the Shaymin #Trik the Shaymin #DJ the Aipom #Tread the Stoutland #Chuckle the Audino #Reconsile the Dragonite #Fendo the Raichu #Chuckston the Beedrill #Kavros the Zorua Girls ﻿ #Grendich the Magmarion #Cirno the Frostificos #Ebony the Absol #Dew the Zorua #Valley the Zoroark #Rikki the Zoroark #Tikki the Zoroark #Tavi the Zoroark #Maybelle the Pikachu #Nina the Squirtle #Fiona the Leovarus #Wendy the Meditite #Christina the Ampharos #Li the Mew #Picha the Pichu #Tia the Pichu #Xena the Pichu #Petal the Churine #Genetica the Floatzel #Dagger the Zangoose #Splash the Hiyappu (Panpour) #Genesis the Floatzel #Mist the Nidorina #Mist the Vulpix #Frost the Vulpix #Sunny the Vulpix #Chill the Frosslass #Peach the Lopunny #Nimbia the Lopunny #Maroon the Lopunny #Gemini the Lopunny #Wendy the Ralts/Kirlia #Wren the Zorua #Wren the Eevee #Chrissie the Mareep/Flaffy/Ampharos #Li the Lugia #Hazel the Weavile #Venom the Skarmory #Wendy the Tabunne (Audino) #Venus the Mampeto (Pidove) #Honey the Larvitar #Summer the Leafeon #Autum the Leafeon #Spring the Leafeon #Winter the Leafeon #Sol the Eevee #Michelle the Heracross #Hazel the Spiritomb #Quirky the Phanpy #Stella the Manaphy #MeganF the Feraligatr/Totodile #Blossom the Meganium #Masquerade the Garchomp #Poisonclaw the Toxicroak #Mystery the Mismagius #Nikki the Sneasel #Hannah the Mismagius #Lucibelle the Choroneko (Purloin) #Cindi the Tillistano #Ceci the Shedinja #Amethyst the Rotom #Jade the Gengar #Shishi the Leovarus #Toruka the Eevee #Matilda the Espeon #Lucibelle the Glaceon #Alexi the Umbreon #Snow the Eevee/Souleon #Sakura the Treecko #Tia the Zuruzukin (Scrafty) #Mint Chip the Lopunny #Mango Sorbet the Luxray #Passion Fruitie the Buneary #Blueberry the Shiftry #Meg the Tsutarja (Snivy) #Super Happy Rainbow Chipmunk the Pokabu (Tepig) #Dynsaty the Mijumaru #Erika the Lugia #Hukari the Tillistano #Heart the Zuruzukin #String the Gengar #Mazz the Misdreavus #Dustyscowl the Growlithe #Julia the Espeon #Positive the Magneton #Polarity the Magnemite #WhateverIts2009 the Nimbusonalt #Maria the Erufuun #Mystique the Sableye #Andromeda the Vulpix #Breeze the Eevee #Lilly the Lillipup #Whiplash the Servine #Bella the Ducklett #Crystal the Patrat #Stacy the Watchog #Cherry the Musharna #Sakura the Raichu #Remi the Pikachu #Soll the Flygon #Silvibelle the Kecleon #Lucibelle the Kecleon #Mars the Roggenrola #Artemis the Pichu #Berry the Skitty #Vanille the Cubchoo #Veil the Gardevior #Arrow the Archen #Listen the Audino #Hiss the Blitzpup #Cherry the Dewaltz #Hera the Octogrowl #Violet the Mawile #Sweetie the Mawile #Candy the Mawile #Silverstreak the Rapidash #Tulip the Dewatlz #Reyna the Sableye #Baby Arceus #Bolt the Zekrom #Mist the Vaporeon #Mitzi the Kirlia #Marion the Sealeo #Grace the Gardevior #Legiona the Sabline #Dragonflye the Saborm/Sabliys/Sabect #Fraye the Sablush #Steffi the Karrablast #Lucille the Shelmet #Heather the Butterfree #Kea the Bunfraye #Cera the Mew #Aly the Rattata #Zala the Castform #Bethany the Litwick #Flera the Knotty #Arrow the Archen/Archeops #Maylene the Pikachu/Raichu #Stella the Mareep #Yala the Pansage #Daphne the Ardree #Bianca the Modree #Celeste the Zadree #Kelly the Skarmory #Trick the Porygon Z #Samara the Fennair #Ezmerelda the Virizion #Sora the Keldeo #Keine the Deoxys #Flandre the Magmarion #Remilia the Aeronitin #Sakuya the Mightyena #Ena the Veneon #Lilly the Mudkip #Rumia the Monferno #Lillith the Castcade #Ramona the Chamrock #Multosa the Eevee #Erika the Snivy #Lucee the Dustox #Jamii the Beedrill #Patri the Spinda #Yomi the Spinda #Puro the Keroburn #Miniana the Meganium #Miniana II the Bayleef #Ginger the Bibarel #Pipi the Minun #Mimi the Plusle #Kritike the Buneary #Blackfire the Torchic #Stryka the Pidgeot #Lunara the Cresselia #Bella the Cocoocean/Mothaqua #Mama Raichu #Loretta the Pichu #Mys the Tangrowth #Psai the Psyduck/Golduck #Tanzanite the Pichu #Rea the Shaymin #Tailwind the Nuzleaf #Neni the Ledyba #Reve the Liepard #Bugbite the Bibarel #Deama the Zorua #Diva the Nidorina #Trinity the Smoochum #Minerva the Mew #Tila the Mew #Escapade the Weavile #Alina the Gabite #Niece the Salamence #Nani the Teddiursa #Miane the Espeon #Nohara the Wartortle #Mei the Quilava #Chrissy the Kirlia #Madline the Gardevoir #Navita the Falculk #Minerva the Bansheon #Libra the Vulpix #Gemini the Vulpix #Pisces the Vulpix #Aries the Vulpix Unknown Gendered Pokemon/Eggs #Tip-Toe the Egg #Altered Mew #Altered Celebi #Altered Shaymin #Altered Manaphy #Artemis the Egg #Eruption the Darmanitan ﻿ Gallery ﻿ ReynaFitz.png|Reyna and Fitz BAAlexandria.jpg|Baby Arceus La.png|Erika FleeceWhimsicott.png|Fleece|link=Fleece the Erufuun Veneonconcept.jpg|Ena 009.jpg|Lilly Areyounuts.jpg|Rumia Category:Character Lists